Tenchi Muyo in the West Part two
by Daferge
Summary: The continuing adventures of Tenchi Masaki and friends in the wild west of the 1880s... Have ADDED chapter 19 for a NEW ending...
1. Chapter 1

**Tenchi Muyo in the west... Part two...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...01...**

**The early 1880s...( A street in New York City... )**

The young boy, in less than clean clothes, stood on the corner, waving a folded paper...

" **Times here... Get your Times here... **"

As Nobuyuki Masaki approached the boy, he pulled out a nickel and handed it to him...

" **Morning, Mister Masaki... **"

" **Morning, Bobby... **"

The boy pulled a rolled paper out of a bag and handed it to Nobuyuki...

" **Here today's issue, sir... **"

" **Thank you, Bobby... **"

Nobuyuki tucked it under his arm and started down the brick walk...

" **Any word from Tenchi yet, sir?... **"

Nobuyuki looked over his shoulder and smiled...

" **Not yet... But chances are he's just gotten out there... **"

Bobby was one of a number of unusual 'friends' Tenchi had... He was more like his grandfather than his father, but Nobuyuki didn't mind... Nobuyuki didn't want to be Nobuyuki, working in the office, having to put up with people and such...

If he hadn't been surrounded by females at the train station, he might have gone with Tenchi... Not much chance with the eagle-eyed women in this family...

" **I hope the girls are alright!...** "

Sasami took after Tenchi and wasn't as stuck-up as some of her female acquaintances were... Ayeka was the one who handled that best, but that hadn't kept her from sneaking away with Sasami and Tenchi some times... Nobuyuki wondered how she was handling the 'wild west'... His smile brightened...

" **I'm sure they're OK... No one in their right mind would dare mess with Ayeka...** "

Even Bobby smiled at that...

" **Have a good day, sir... **"

" **You too, Bobby...** " After a few seconds... " **And the irregulars...** "

The Irregulars was the nickname for the small group of kids Tenchi and the others tended to hang out with... Most didn't have families, the irregulars were their Family...

THAT got a reaction from the boy... The Irregulars were suppose to be a secret, he hadn't known Tenchi's family knew about them... He smiled...

" **Same time tomorrow... **"

Nobuyuki continued down the walk, to work...

" **Yes, SIR!!... **"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( A small town in the South-West... )**

Sheriff Kiyone Makibi stood looking out the window of her office...

It'd been a long day... First the early morning trip to the reservation because of the local land baron Kagato, who seem to be trying to get the tribe in trouble over some stolen cattle... Kiyone was sure of that, but she just couldn't prove any thing, AGAIN...

She'd had to sit there and watch as Kagato came close to getting the tribe sent to another reservation... Where they could be watched closer and their land, the only 'good' land not in White-man hands, put up for sale...

Then, out of no where, a young boy by the name of Tenchi Masaki rides into the Indian camp with more cattle for the tribe and a bill of sales for not only the new cattle, but the 'stolen' cattle as well...

Kiyone smile at her memory of Kagato's face as his scheme fell apart before his eyes...

It had taken ever ounce of will power to keep from laughing and falling off her horse...

Even now the memory brought t tear to her eyes...

She'd left her friend Washu Hakubi and her daughter Ryoko out there... She couldn't wait for them to get back to town and tell her what happen after they'd left...

There was also the details if how Tenchi and Ryoko had acquired, not only the new cattle, but the bill of sale for ALL the cattle...

THAT one she just had to know...

She knew he was probably over in his office right now, trying to come up with a new scheme to get the Indian land...

As well as the J bar M Ranch, THE best land around for hundreds of miles...

Kiyone out her window and down the street at Kagato's office across the way...

Perhaps he'd stress himself out over this and have a heart attack...

Kiyone smiled and shook her head...

_**We couldn't get that lucky...**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tenchi Muyo in the west... Part two...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...02...**

**( A small town in the SouthWest... )**

The street was quiet, even for this late in the day...

In fact it was getting close to sun set, shadows were getting long...

Kagato stood at his office window, waiting for his men to show up...

he had a number of orders to give and quite a few orders needed to be changed...

What had started off on a high note had gone wrong, very wrong...

Months of careful planning had been ruined by a strange young boy who'd appeared out of no where...

_**Tenchi Masaki...**_

Just the thought of that name caused Kagato's blood to boil...

He closed his eyes and took slow deep breaths...

It help him keep calm...

_**SIGH...**_

He wasn't going to let some tenderfoot from back east get the better of him...

Masaki had just been lucky...

And with the right kind of planning, luck could run out...

Smiling, he opened his eyes and check for his men...

But it wasn't his men he saw coming down the street...

Slowly riding down the street was Washu and her daughter Ryoko...

Kagato moved so he could see the street behind the them...

Nothing...

They were alone...

_**But where was Masaki?...**_

_**What was he up to?...**_

As Washu was passing Kagato's office, she turned her head and smiled...

To Kagato, there was something very wicked to that smile...

It sent chills up Kagato's spine...

Where were his men...

What he didn't hear was Washu chuckle as she and Ryoko dismounted out front of her saloon... Ryoko heard her mom chuckle and shook her head...

She didn't want to know...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The ****Jurai/Masaki Ranch )**

It was getting late and Ayeka was sitting on the ranch house porch hoping to see a certain rider appear on the rise to the west of the ranch, but nothing...

She was about to get up and go inside when her eye caught movement on the rise...

_**Could it be?...**_

Even with the sun behind them, she could tell it wasn't who she'd hoped it'd be...

The rider was one of the braves from the local tribe... He raised an arm, Ayeka raised one too and then waved him to come down...

Turning to enter the house, she discovered her little sister Sasami standing in the doorway...

" **Go get father... **"

Sasami nodded and hurried away...

The young brave rode up to the porch, but didn't dismount...

He handed Ayeka a folded piece of leather...

" **This... for Crazy one... **"

Ayeka smiled at the nickname the locals had for her father... She supposed you had to be a bit crazy to start with nothing and create the wonderful ranch they now lived on...

Hearing the front door open, she turned to greet her father, Azusa Jurai...

She handed him the leather package...

Opening it, he removed a couple of folded pieces of paper...

Ayeka watched him read, his head nodding and a smile forming...

The papers were from Tenchi and Washu...

Washu described the events, from getting dragged out of bed early in the morning to her plans to head back to town with Ryoko...

Azusa almost lost it when he read Kagato's reaction to Tenchi's appearance... Oh, how he wished he'd been there to see Kagato's face... He hadn't had a good laugh in ages...

Tenchi's was just a short note to let them know everything had gone alright...

_**Now there was an understatement...**_

And that he had a few errands he needed to run, so don't hold dinner...

He turned to the brave and nodded...

" **I understand... **"

The brave nodded, turned his horse and headed back to the tribal encampment...

Ayeka watched the brave disappear before turning to her father...

He was looking at the pages and smiling...

" **Father... Is Tenchi OK?... **"

Azusa smiled...

" **You all need to be sitting for this one... **"

He opened the door and entered the house...

Ayeka could hear him chuckle...

She looked off to the west and shook her head...

" **Tenchi, what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now?... **"

Taking a deep breath, she entered the house...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The tribal encampment... )**

Chief Seiryo watched the sun set and wondered if Firehair ( Washu ) and her daughter had gotten safely to town... A couple of braves had escorted them to the edge of the reservation, but hadn't gotten back yet...

Seiryo smiled...

Both Ryoko and his daughter, Sakuya, had wanted to join Tenchi on his little errand, but both he and Firehair had put their foot down and said NO...

Ryoko still wouldn't leave until Tenchi and a number of braves had gone...

Seiryo had seen the two white women off... And their escorts...

He peeked around the corner of the tent...

_**Still there...**_

It had taken half a dozen braves to gag and secure Sakuya to the pole behind the Tepee... He wondered if he'd given Tenchi a big enough head start...

_**Maybe another hour or two...**_

Sakuya looked up and glared at her father...

_**Perhaps it was time to go on that hunting trip...**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tenchi Muyo in the west... Part two...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...03...**

**( 30 miles East of town... )**

The telegraph crew had been making progress the past couple a days towards the small town ahead... A lot of misfortune had been happening... Pack animals disappearing, supplies not showing up or being delayed... Their key operator had quit a couple days before and caught the stage as it passed on the nearby road, heading back east... All the things the crew didn't need... Now there was rumors of indian trouble...

The guy in charge would have been pulling his hair out, if he'd had any left...

He was beginning to regret accepting this job...

It had sounded so simple...

Just run a line a couple hundred miles, off the main line to a new small town...

He'd done it dozens of times, why was this time so hard?...

It was almost as if some one was causing all their problems...

Suddenly one of the men shouted, catching his attention...

The man was pointing at a slight rise off to the northwest...

He could see a figure on horseback up there, but he couldn't make out who it was because of the setting sun...

Playing it safe, he reached for the rifle every man kept close at hand...

To his surprise the rider slowly moved along the rise until he was almost north of the camp and stopped...

Now, in the dimmer light, he could see the rider appeared to be a cowboy...

The rider raised both arms and sat there...

The Boss smiled and waved for him to come down... He noted his crew had relaxed a bit and most were returning to what they'd been doing...

As the rider got closer, he saw he'd been right about 'boy'... He couldn't be more than 15-17 years of age... Then he remembered that you grew up fast out here or you didn't 'grow' at all...

Getting off his horse, the boy came closer...

" **Who'd be in charge?... **"

The Boss smiled and stepped forward...

" **That'd be me... And you'd be?... **"

The young boy smiled and held out his hand...

" **Tenchi... Tenchi Masaki... **"

The Boss took the hand...

" **Watson... George Watson... **"

Tenchi looked at him closer...

" **Any relation to ****Don Alonzo Watson?... **"

Watson was surprised, few people had heard of his grandfather, who'd helped create the Western Union telegraph company...

" **My Grandfather, but how?... **"

Tenchi smiled and followed Watson into his tent...

" **My grandfather mentioned him a while back... Also how Bell won out in that Telephone deal in the courts a while back... We have you system in our home... **"

Watson's mouth was open... He shook his head... He gestured to a keg that acted as a chair...

" **Now I remember, my father mentioned the Masakis... Of Long Island?... **"

Tenchi sat and smiled...

" **Our house is just across the street from Central Park... I asked Grandfather once how he'd manage to acquire a whole city block, he just smiled... **"

Watson smiled and poured himself some whisky, which had become a part of his life in recent times...

" **I'd noticed you the other day as we passed by on the stage...** "

He offered tenchi some, but tenchi declined...

"** I understand you've been having some troubles of late?... **"

This caused Watson to raise an eyebrow...

" **Where... **"

Tenchi just smiled...

" **Let's just say a reliable source... **"

Watson just shook his head...

" **Well, your source is right... We've been having all kinds of problems, we're nearly two weeks behind on the line... Instead of miles per day, we're lucky to get yards... **"

Tenchi nodded his head...

" **Could you use some help?... **"

Watson couldn't believe his ears... This young boy comes out of no where and was offering to help them... Well... He wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth...

He smiled...

" **Right now I'd take help from the devil himself...** "

There was a gleam in Tenchi's eyes...

" **Funny you should mention the devil... **"

Stepping to the entrance way, Tenchi whistled...

Watson was confused as Tenchi then stepped back over to the table... A few minutes later the front opened and in stepped another young boy, but this was an indian boy... Watson reached for his rifle, but Tenchi held it down...

" **You did say you needed help... Even the devil's help I believe you said!... **"

Wilson looked back and forth from one boy to the other... He then took another swig of whisky...

" **This is Tall Bear... He's a member of the local tribe and you both have something in common... **"

Wilson gave Tenchi a questionable look...

" **Unless I miss my quest, the source of your problems is the same source causing Tall Bear's people problems... **"

Wilson started to ask a question, but Tenchi held up his hand...

" **A local land baron by the name of Kagato... He doesn't mind the telegraph coming to town, he just doesn't want it to get there before he owns everything for miles around... **"

Enlightenment showed on Wilson's face... Perhaps their 'luck' was about to change...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

A short time later Wilson was standing beside a large camp fire... He'd gather his crew to talk to them...

" **Men... As you know we've been having some 'bad' luck... Well... I thought you should know that I've just been informed that 'luck' had nothing to do with it... It seem that a local landowner is behind most of our problems... **"

He raised his hand, stopping any questions...

" **However... It seems fate has come to our rescue... **"

He gestured to Tenchi, who'd been standing slightly behind him...

" **Gentlemen!... **"

Some of the crew were amused, until Tenchi tossed something to one of the guys in front...

They all tried to get a look at the object... Tenchi just smiled...

" **It's called Beef... I believe you gentlemen might care for some of that, than the canned beans you cook's been feeding you the past month... **"

Tenchi saw several of the men lick their lips, others were nodding their heads...

Wilson stepped forward...

" **I'd like to introduce you to our new supplier... **"

Tall Bears stepped into the light leading a pack horse...

Wilson saw some confusion in their faces...

" **Yes... He's one of the local natives, but he's friendly and he's on our side... **"

He saw the men relax some...

" **Arrangements have been made with another local rancher to supply us with fresh meat... Our friend here, and others, will bring it to us... **"

The men were now hanging on every word...

Walson smiled as he continued...

" **Also... Several of his friends will be watching over the camp at night... I'm sure most of you would like to be able to get some sleep at night without worrying about what might be wandering around out there... **"

Most of the men were nodding their heads...

" **However... Any of you who's not sure and wishes to leave, can catch the next stage... The company will cover the cost... **"

But no one moved... Wilson was pleased...

" **OK... I know you've got questions, so listen up... **"

It was Wilson's job, so he was the one informing the crew...

_**Things are looking brighter...**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tenchi Muyo in the west... Part two...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...04...**

**( Upstairs in the town's Saloon... )**

Ryoko was lying on her bed, still wearing her traveling clothes ( jeans and shirt ), staring at the ceiling... For some reason there was only one thing on her mind or rather one **PERSON** on her mind...

**Tenchi Masaki**...

How had a complete stranger suddenly become such an important part of her life?...

She couldn't help smiling as she thought back, to her last look at the village, as she and Washu had left for town...

The sight of her best friend, Sakuya gaged and tied to that stake would last her a long time... As would the half dozen braves who'd been ordered to tie her to it... Every one of them looked as if they'd each just fought a pack of hungry wolves and now probably wishing they'd chosen the pack of wolves...

She'd almost fallen out of the saddle at the sight...

Laughing...

She wondered if Sakuya's father had cut her loose yet... If she knew Sakuya, he'd better wait until sunset... He'd have a better chance of surviving in the dark...

**WWHHHISSH!!...**

Ryoko's mouth fell open as the arrow embedded in the wall over her bed...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Ryoko stared at the arrow for the longest time... It was the nightmare that every family in the west feared... Indian raid and all that meant...

But something was wrong... The indians were friendly... Or had been...

She then noticed something attached to the arrow shaft...

Reaching up, she grabbed it and pulled it down...

Untying the cord, she unrolled a small sheet of paper... As it came off the shaft, some small desert flowers fell out... Ryoko picked them up and looked at the paper...

**Miss our adventures... **

**Made it to telegraph men... **

**Arrangements made... **

**Wired news home... **

**Headed back to ranch... **

**Expect more messages... **

**sorry, best way... **

**Your obedient Servant, Tenchi Masaki...**

Ryoko cried as she rushed down the stairs to find Washu...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Sheriff's office... )**

Kiyone smiled as she watched Washu head back across the street to the saloon...

Washu had put on one of her nicest red dresses just to cross the street and visit the sheriff... She'd even brought a tray of tea and snacks...

( The snacks had been for Mihoshi... )

They'd had a long quiet talk, while Mihoshi slept in the back...

Washu was just keeping her updated...

Kiyone knew there had to be more than what Washu had just passed on, but also knew the less people talked about, the less chance of unfriendly ears hearing...

She noted that the whole time, Washu hadn't mentioned Tenchi's name once...

She smiled as she thought of how far Washu was willing to go for the young man she'd only met a few days before...

On a final note, Washu mentioned the chief's daughter and a pole, but didn't mention **why**... The look in Washu's eyes said it all...

**TENCHI...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kiyone watched as Ryoko rushed out into the street to meet Washu... She handed her mother something, all the while smiling...

Kiyone wondered why she had an arrow in her hand...

After reading something, Washu turned and smiled at Kiyone... There was a glow in her eyes as she nodded her head... Turning, she and Ryoko returned to the saloon...

Kiyone's eyes widened... **Tenchi**... A message for Tenchi... News... And from Washu's smile, Very **GOOD** news...

It was going to be a good day...

A very good day...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Kagato's Office... )**

Kagato stood at his office window, staring out on the dirt street...

It was early in the day and there was so much to do...

So many old plans to finish, so many new plans to plot...

And then there were all those plans that had fallen apart before his eyes, all because of one young **boy**...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He'd watch Washu cross the street earlier to the Sheriff's office... She was even wearing one of her nicer dresses ( red of course ) and carrying a rather large tray...

She **NEVER **did deliverys and certainly not all dressed up...

He'd had a bad feeling about this...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

It was some time and several pots of very black coffee later that he saw Washu exiting the Sheriff's office and head back across the street...

He breathed a sigh of relief, until he saw Ryoko rush out...

She met Washu in the middle of the street and handed her something... He watched as she read it, smiled and looked back at the sheriff's office...

Then both had returned to the Saloon...

Both were far too happy for his liking...

Why did he get the feeling that for him, it hadn't **GOOD** news...

And that **Tenchi Masaki **had something to do with it...

Grabbing a half empty whisky bottle, he smashed it against the wall, all the while imaging it was Masaki's head...

It didn't help...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( The ****Jurai/Masaki Ranch )**

For some reason, Ayeka just hadn't been able to concentrate on her chores this morning... Finally her mother had handed her a cup of tea and sent her out to the front porch...

As the screen door had closed, Ayeka sensed something...

Looking around, she saw the porch was empty, as was the yard...

There were several horses in the corral, but nothing else...

The sky was clear and the air fresh...

Her nose twitched...

**_Cologne!!_**

But no one around here wore fancy cologne...

No one around here could afford it...

But she was sure that it cologne...

She looked up, at the southern rise...

The direction the breeze was coming from...

Her eyes widened and her hands went to her mouth, causing the cup to fall and shatter...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Sasami rushed out of the house to the noise of the breaking cup...

And discovered Ayeka just standing there...

" **Ayeka?... **"

Ayeka didn't reply, she just pointed to the rise...

Sasami looked where Ayeka was pointing and gasped...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Standing on the rise was a horse, standing next to the horse was a figure...

A figure Ayeka and Sasami would know any where...

" **TENCHI!!... **"

Both screamed as they ran towards the rise...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Azusa and Masaki opened the screen door just in time to see the girl reach the top of the rise and pounce on someone...

They didn't have to guess who...

Both smiled as Masaki whispered...

" **Welcome back, Tenchi...** "

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tenchi Muyo in the west... Part two...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...05...**

**( The ****Jurai/Masaki Ranch )**

The sun hadn't come up yet as Sasami made her way down the stairs... She couldn't sleep and decided to get some water before trying to get back to sleep... She was surprised to see both her parents were still up and coming in the front door... She also noted the worried look on their faces...

" **Mother?... Father?**... "

Startled Azusa and Misaki turned to their youngest daughter... Misaki was the first to respond...

"**Sasami!... What are you doing up?... It's still the middle of the night**... "

Sasami rushed to her mom and hugged her, getting a strong hug back... Misaki felt her daughter tremble...Azusa could see she was crying...

" **Sasami!... What is it?**... "

She turned her head to look at her father...

" **I had a dream... A dream about Tenchi**... "

Azusa and Misaki looked at each other... Misaki gently stroked sasami's hair...

"**There, there... Every thing's alright**... "

Sasami shut her eyes and trembled again...

" **But... Tenchi?**... "

Azusa knelt next to Sasami and took her hand...

" **Tenchi's OK... A brave from the tribe came a little while ago and they had to head out to check on something**... "

" **But... **"

Azusa pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Sasami... She opened it and saw it was in Tenchi's hand... She slowly read it...

**Ayeka and Sasami...**

**Sorry for the short visit...**

**Wish I could have stayed longer...**

**But something important came up...**

**Had to go and check on it...**

**Always... Tenchi**

**PS: Sasami, send word when it's safe to return, T...**

Sasami smiled... Ayeka had planned to spend the day pumping Tenchi for all the News of what was going on back East... What was in... What was out... What the Masaki females were doing... What Tennyo, Tenchi's older sister was doing, who she was with, etc... And now Tenchi was gone again...

Sasami looked out the door, into the darkness...

" **Please be careful, Tenchi... Please**... "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The main street of town... )**

The East bound stage had made good time today and was arriving just after dawn...

'Wildcat' Charlie, the stage driver had let the teams run full-out... His only two passengers hadn't minded the 'bumpy' ride at all...

In fact one of them seem to be was having the time of their life...

The other had ridden up on top with Charlie, shotgun...

Only as they approached the town had they slowed down...

As the noise and dust settled down, Charlie smiled... Loud giggling was coming from inside the coach... His 'shotgun' looked at him, shook their head, but said nothing...

Charlie hadn't had this much fun in years...

Turning to face outward, he took a deep breath before spitting out the wad of tobacco he'd been chewing the last couple stops...

He had an important delivery and he wanted to be at his best...

Entering town, he had slowed the team down to a slow walk... There were quite a few surprised faces when he went by... Usually he wasn't in before noon, some time dark...

Instead of stopping at the hotel, the usual stop, he continued down the way and came to a stop in front of **the Last Chance Saloon**, Washu's place...

It didn't take long before a familiar mass of red hair appeared...

A mug of strong hot coffee in her hands, Washu eyed the stage, the horses and Charlie...

" **Sheriff will give you a ticket for parkin' there, Charlie**... "

Charlie just smiled, his eyes a glow...

" **I'll take my chances**... "

Had Charlie's smile been any bigger, it would have met in the back of his head...

" **Got a special Delivery, Washu... All the way from Cal-a-for-knee**... "

Washu's eye went up... Charlie didn't say any thing more...

But Washu noticed some movement in the coach window... A mass of black and white hair appeared in the window, followed by two wide eyes and then a sweet smile...

For the first time in ages, Washu was speechless...

The mug slipped from her shaking hands, fell to the boardwalk and shattered...

Tears in her eyes, Washu rushed to the coach and almost tore the door off the coach...

In side, a small, shy young girl smiled at Washu...

Before Washu could react, the young girl jumped through the door and into Washu's arms... Charlie was all a glow... **THIS** was why he'd been pushing the teams... To hear Washu say one word...

" **Ryo-Ohki... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu wasn't sure how long it was before she felt someone tap her on the shoulder...

" **Would you be... Washu Hakubi?... **"

Washu could barely make out the figure towering over her through her tear filled eyes...

She still couldn't speak, she just nodded her head...

The figure held out something to Washu...

Washu reached out and took what turned out to be a note...

**Washu...**

**I know I wasn't suppose to send the little one for a couple more months... But, I won this here goldmine claim up in Alaska last night and now I need to go check it out... Hope it'll take my mind off losing Bill... The little one has been mopping around for weeks, but the idea of seeing you and Ryoko again has her bouncing off the walls...**

**Will let you know how it turns out... Take care...**

**Your friend always...**

**Martha Cannary **

**PS: Used my last cent for stage and boat tickets... But promised my friend, you'd cover the hundred dollars for escorting the little one... Be well...**

Washu smiled... They hadn't call Martha '**Calamity Jane**' for nothing...

Looking closer, Washu discovered that the escort was female...

" **And you would be?... **"

Pushing back her hat revealed a strong face, with a scar on one cheek...

" **Name's Katsumoro, Nagi Katsumoro... **"

Washu smiled, Ryo-Ohki was still clinging to her...

" **Hope she wasn't a bother**... "

A hint of a smile appeared...

" **Not at all**... **Last part of the way the driver had the team racing and she was bouncing around inside the coach, having the time of her life**... **A bit quiet**... "

Washu looked up to see wildcat looking down, a big smile... She smiled back and hugged her youngest child... Sadness crossed her face...

" **Yellow fever when she was just born, she has trouble speaking**... "

Nagi watch as joy quickly replaced the sadness...

" **Must be out of your way to come all the way out here?**... "

Washu saw shadows cross Nagi's face...

" **Not really... Had to get out of Frisco for a while any way**... "

Washu's eye brow went up... Nagi touched the scar...

" **Guy who gave me this had a bounty on his head... **"

She smiled...

"** Dead OR alive!**... "

Washu didn't have to guess which one she chose...

" **His friends didn't like the idea of a female Bounty hunter**... "

Washu noticed Ryoko standing by the door, tears in her eyes... Leaning down, she whispered into Ryo-ohki's ear... Looking around, Ryo-ohki saw Ryoko and was off... Both flew back through the doors and into the saloon... Sounds of laughter and giggling floated out the still swinging doors...

Washu turned to Nagi...

" **If you'll come inside, we'll take care of things and find you a place to recover from old Charlie's ride**... "

She looked up at him and winked...

"** And a room to stay while you're in town**... "

She looked back up at Charlie...

" **When you get a chance, Joe will have your drink waiting... **"

His eyes lite up...

"** And a bottle to take with you**..."

Washu and Nagi entered the saloon...

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tenchi Muyo in the west... Part two...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...06...**

**( The middle of no where... )**

The sun had only been up a little while when the small group of riders came to a halt on top of the small rise...

Tenchi had to smile, from here he had a wonderful view for miles and miles... The only problem was there wasn't any thing to **VIEW**... As far as the eye could see in any direction was simi-flat desert terrain, some sage brush and a cactus or two...

Even so, he still couldn't get over how beautiful it all was...

Tenchi considered the seven foot tall rise they were on, the closest thing to a hill...

There were miles and miles of nothing, with little or nothing to act as landmarks... The only landmarks were the mountains on the horizons...Tenchi was amazed at how tall bear and the others were able to find their way around out here so easily...

He remembered how he'd grown up exploring the family garden behind the mansion... By the time he was six, he could find his way around in the dark...

That is, **IF** Ayeka didn't move things around on him...

One of the two braves with Tall Bear said some thing and pointed off into the distance...

Tenchi didn't say any thing as Tall Bear looked his way, he just nodded his head...

And so, with the braves leading, they were off again...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been the middle of the night when his uncle had come upstairs and awaken him...

Downstairs he discovered why...

Tall Bear and a couple of braves...

It seem a small hunting party had found something on their sacred hunting grounds and had decided to come to **Crazy One **for help... After some discussion ( of which Tenchi had no say ), it was decided that Tenchi was the best choice to go out and check it out...

_**What the hey... An hour and a half of sleep was more than enough for a young healthy male...**_

His Uncle hadn't said it, but Tenchi could see it in his eyes... His Grandfather's words...

His grandfather had also always told him to **NEVER VOLUNTEER**...

If he had a nickel for every time some one in the family ( usually a female ) decided to **VOLUNTEER** him, he'd be the richest person on the planet...

_**Sigh**_...

Tenchi had quickly got dressed and joined the others out front, finding his horse already saddled and ready to go... ( Of course... )

Before mounting, Tenchi had handed his Uncle a quick note he had managed to write...

He might be tired, but he wasn't crazy...

If he wanted to see his next birthday, he'd better leave **SOME **word for Ayeka...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi didn't know how long they'd ridden in the dark or how far... On a moonless night, it almost **FELT** as if they should be getting back to New York any minute...

However with the sun now up, everything seem to be even farther away...

It was also starting to warm up... The chill of the night gone, Tenchi took his jacket off...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Having tied his jacket on the back of the saddle, something caught Tenchi's eye...

On a slight rise ahead was another rider, waiting...

Tenchi could now see that it was another brave...

Seeing them approach, he waved...

Tall Bear waved back...

He turned to Tenchi and nodded...

_**We must be getting close**_...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Joining the waiting brave on the rise, the object of ever ones concern lay before them...

On the desert before them was a wagon, a covered wagon...

Tenchi had seen a number of them in St. Louis... Forming up wagon-trains, with settlers headed out to the parts of the country the Railroad or stage didn't get to yet... But those would be some of the last... Soon trains would be taking you just about any where you wanted to go... So would other things according to his grandfather...

His Grandfather had come back from France last year with something he called the **internal combustion engine... **He'd spent all his spare time ( which didn't make grandmother too happy ) in the carriage house... Early one Sunday, the whole family was awaken to a loud noise... Rushing outside they were surprised to find Yosho sitting in one of the family's Carriages... The harness for the horse was gone and the carriage was shaking violently... Yosho had a big smile and proceeded to get the **Horseless Carriage **to move around the yard... He only stopped when he discover grandmother Airi holding a shotgun, tapping her foot and an upset look on her face... Yosho quickly turned off the engine and with Tenchi's help, pushed the carriage back into the carriage house... It had remained there ever since...

Grandfather tried to convence everyone that it was the **WAVE OF THE FUTURE**... But grandmother Airi made it quite clear that around here peace and quiet came before progress...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi smiled at the memory, but there focused on the present...What was this lone wagon doing out here in the middle of no where... The canvas covering was still in one piece, showing little or no wear , so it couldn't have been out here very long... Looking closer Tenchi noted that one of the wheel's was broken, it must have hit a hole... That explained why it had stopped, but...

Tall Bear seem to sense what he was thinking...

" **Week... Maybe two**... "

One of the braves pointed off to the west and said something, shaking his head...

Tall Bears nodded then turned to Tenchi...

" **White eyes go... chase horses... Break leg**... "

He didn't finish, he didn't have to...

Uncle Azusa had been right, this wasn't good... Not good at all... Tall Bear had mentioned finding a white man's wagon, but hadn't mention how long it might have been there or the body... They also hadn't approached it, the last thing they needed right now was something else Kagato might be able to use against the tribe...

And dead white men on indian land topped the list...

It would be best all round if it was Tenchi who reported it to the sheriff...

Tenchi's concentration was broken by a loud, odd sound...

" **Waaaaa... Waaaaaaaaaaa**... "

His eye's shot open and he noted a surprised look on Tall Bear's face too...

They all reacted as one...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi and Tall Bear sat in the saddle looking at each other and then at the back of the wagon... There was a cloth covered the opening... Nether of them wanted to be the one to pull it aside and take a look in...

After a few minutes, Tenchi noticed that the others were now looking at him...

_**Why me?...**_

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Tenchi moved his horse closer to the wagon... Reaching over, he moved the cloth aside and looked inside...

It was dark inside and it took a while for his eyes to adjust...

He could make out the supplies within and a small bed to the side...

There was something on the bed, but he couldn't quite make out what...

His heart was racing...

Moving the horse as close as he could, he was able to get a better look...

It appeared to be a woman under a blanket... She was very thin and Tenchi wasn't able to tell if she was alive or not...

Suddenly something moved in her arms and Tenchi was able to make out a small baby...

_**My, God... I was right...**_

As the child began moving around, Tenchi saw something else...

The woman opened an eye...

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tenchi Muyo in the west... Part two...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...07...**

**( The middle of no where... )**

Tenchi didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, watching the woman and her child...

When he'd discovered that there were survivors, he climbed into the wagon... Since then nether the child nor the mother had moved... He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know if he was too late or not...

The cloth at the back of the wagon was wide open now and every so often one of the others would pass by... Checking on them... They were also gathering things to make a drag, an indian cart, on which to transport the two survivors... But there was no way they were going to try it before sunset... They wouldn't make it a mile in this daytime heat...

But the question was their destination... Should it be the native village, the Jurai ranch or all the way to Town?...

Which one?...

Tenchi thoughts were side tracked when her noticed the child move...

After a while the mother opened her eyes again...

Tenchi didn't know why, but he smiled and waved at her...

Her eyes blinked and she tried to move her head...

Tenchi quickly moved closed to the bed...

" **Don't move... You're safe now**... "

She blinked her eyes some more and tried to move her lips, but nothing came out...

Tenchi noticed how dry and chapped her lips were...

Picking up his canteen, he lifted her head and slowly gave her some water...

"** Slow... There's plenty**... "

There was a slight sadness in her eyes, but she managed to nod her head... Her eyes looked at the child, there was concern...

Tenchi thought for a moment, then pulled out his handkerchief... Folding it, he got it wet... Leaning over, Tenchi pressed the wet cloth to the child's lips... Soon it was sucking on the cloth... The mother managed to smile...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took awhile, but the mother seem to be getting stronger...

"**th.. an.. k... you**... "

Tenchi just smiled and gave her a little bit more water...

" **Easy... Too much is bad for you**... "

Tenchi had always enjoyed his grandfather's tales... The ones about his crossing the North African desert were coming in handy now... Especially all the survival tips his grandfather had included...

Too much water, too fast was as bad as not enough...

Suddenly she cringed and stared past Tenchi, there was fear in her eyes...

Looking over his shoulder, Tenchi saw Tall Bear just outside the wagon... Putting on his warmest smile he turned back to the woman and took her hand... Her scared eyes looked up into his...

" **It's OK... He's friendly**... "

Her eyes moved between Tenchi and the Indian... There was still concern...

" **In fact, they were the ones who found you, then came and got me**... "

Her eyes blinked and she looked at Tall Bear... Who'd been listening, he smiled and waved... Her eyes widened, but she relaxed some...

Tenchi looked up too... Tall Bear was studying the woman and child... He looked at Tenchi...

" **Town**... "

Tenchi nodded back...

He noticed her looking at him...

" **There are several possible places nearby where we can take you**... "

Her eyes widen in surprise...

" **Back to his village... to a local ranch... OR all the way to a** **nearby town**... "

He could see hope in her eyes...

" **Though it's further, the town has a doctor... And we believe that's more important**... "

His eyes moved back and forth between her and the baby...

" **For both of you**... "

For the first time, she smiled... A small tear fell from her eye...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was getting late... Tenchi has continuing to gently fan both mother and child, trying to keep them cool, feeding them water every so often...

He continued to talk to her, telling her about what was happening... Taking her mind of the heat...

Tall Bear and the others were still working on the drag, but it wasn't needed yet...

He explained that as soon as the sun was down enough and it had cool off enough, they'd be put them both on the drag and take them into town...

However, because she was so weak, they'd be traveling slowly...

But Tall Bear believed they should be able to make it there well before the sun came back up...

A fast rider could make it in a couple hours, but fast was out of the question...

**However!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Tall Bear came to check on them, Tenchi took him aside and they both talked for a while...

Tenchi then wrote a couple of notes and handed them to Tall Bear before he left...

Smiling he returned to watch over the mother and child...

He continued to put moist cloths on their foreheads and fan them...

They were asleep, they'd be needing it...

But, with luck, help would soon be on the way...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Jurai Ranch... )**

Azusa had been standing on the porch for some time, watching the way Tenchi and the braves had gone... It was starting to get dark and there still wasn't any word from Tenchi...

Finishing the last of his tea, he was just about to head inside when some movement caught his eye...

A rider approached... Azusa recognized they as one of the braves who'd been with Tall Bear earlier...

The brave quickly rode up and handed Azusa something... Azusa nodded and the brave rode off, in the direction of the village... Azusa opened the note...

**Found wagon...**

**2 survivors, weak...**

**Headed to town...**

**Tenchi...**

Azusa smiled...

_**Better tell the girls...**_

He headed inside...

Ayeka had been mad all day...

Perhaps this would calm her down...

He **REALLY, REALLY** hoped so...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The saloon in town... )**

Ryoko sat in the chair by her bed, looking down at her little sister, asleep under the covers... It had been so long since she last seen her... Washu had wanted to get settled in before bringing her out... Then all the problems with Kagato had started and that didn't helped...

She smiled... Boy was she tired, she'd forgotten how much energy her little sister had...

She looked like an angel... It was worth every aching muscle...

**Twangggg...**

The arrow startled her, but then she remembered who was sending them...

_**TENCHI...**_

Quickly and quietly she retrieved the arrow, put out the lamp and left the room...

Outside, she removed the message and read it... Her eyes widened...

_**Have to find Mom...**_

Downstairs, she found Washu at the bar, talking to the sheriff...

Seeing Ryoko, Washu was about to say something, when she saw the arrow and Ryoko's smile... Ryoko handed her the note...

Washu opened and read it...

**Ryoko -Washu...**

**Lost wagon found on**

**tribal lands... Bringing**

**two survivors to town..**

**need doctor... Tenchi...**

Washu smiled and handed Kiyone the note...

Kiyone read it and recognized the problems too...

Since Tenchi had gotten to town, life was any thing but dull...

Now both Washu and Ryoko were smiling...

Tenchi was coming to town...

Why did she get a feeling there were going to be **fireworks**?...

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tenchi Muyo in the west... Part two...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...08...**

**( A street in New York City... Evenning... )**

Nobuyuki Masaki had just bought his daily paper when he heard his name called...

" **Masaki!!... **"

Turning, he saw a tall young man approaching... Nobuyuki recognized him at once, but it was too late to avoid him... He sighed as he tried to smile...

" **Daniel!... **"

He was soon shaking hands with the young man... That is the young man was shaking his hand...

" **Haven't seen you in a while... How's the old man?... How's the family doing?... **"

Nobuyuki recovered his hand before replying...

" **Father's fine... The ladies are at the Island estate during this heat spell... **"

The young man's expression hadn't changed...

" **Understand young Tenchi's out west... Visiting Azusa and his family?... **"

Nobuyuki didn't blink an eye...

" **Yes... Just got word yesterday that he'd gotten out there safely and every thing seems to be going well... **"

Still smiling, the young man shook his hand again...

" **Good!... Good to hear... But if you need any thing, just let me know... **"

And he was off down the street...

The paperboy stepped up next to Nobuyuki, his eyes wide...

" **Wasn't that ****BIG TIM, himself****?... **"

Nobuyuki nodded...

" **You know him?... **"

Nobuyuki sighed...

" **Timothy Daniel Sullivan... Known him since he was about your age... I understand he's running for Ward Boss in one of the districts... So he's making the rounds, shaking hands, kissing babys and making deals already for votes...** "

He looked at the boy...

" **Bobby... If you or any of the irregulars have any trouble... You're to contact me or some one in the family... You understand?... **"

The boy looked up into a very serious face and nodded...

" **Ayeka wouldn't want you to get involved with any of those people from Tammany hall... **"

They both watched the young figure head down the street...

( **note**: Tammany Hall was New York City's **City Officials** and money did **ALL** the talking... )

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( The tribal encampment... Mid-day... )**

The buffalo hide covering the entrance was tossed aside as Sakuya stormed into her parent's tent... Her mother, Yugi, didn't even look up...

" **WHERE IS HE?... **"

Yugi calmly turned to look at her daughter...

" **And who might HE be, dear?... **"

Sakuya's eyes were searching the tent for some place where a grown man might hide...

_**Not in here...**_

Her attention was drawn back to her mother...

" **Father, of course... **"

Yugi got a very wicked look in her eyes...

" **I thought you might be refering to that nice young boy who was here yesterday... **"

She watched her daughter freeze...

" **What was his name again?... **"

A dreamy expression crossed Sakuya face...

" **Ten... Chi... **"

Yugi chuckled softly...

_**Young ones these days...**_

" **As for your father, he went hunting... EARLY this morning**... "

She didn't mention, she was to send word when it was safe to return...

Sakuya mumbled something under her breath...

Yugi didn't ask...

" **A while ago, one of the braves from the hunting party returned with a note from Tall Bear...** "

Sakuya look disinterested...

" **So?...** "

Yugi hid a smile...

" **Seems they came upon something while out hunting and decided to ask old crazy one for help... **"

This got Sakuya's attention... Tall Bear wasn't one to ask for help...

" **So... Crazy one sent the young one to help Tall Bear... **"

Sakuya knew that meant, **TENCHI**...

" **They're taking what they found into town... **"

Sakuya's eyes widened...

She headed out the tent's entrance...

" **Where are you going?... **"

Sakuya shot back over her shoulder...

" **TOWN!!... **"

Yugi smiled...

Too bad...

It had been a nice little town...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Sheriff's office... Afternoon... )**

Kiyone, Ryoko and Washu were studying the large wall map... Washu was using a cane to point with... She tapped a section of the map...

" **Best guess would put them some where over here... **"

Ryoko nodded, but Kiyone looked at her...

"** Because?... **"

Washu tapped the map more to the west...

" **Over here and you're almost in the village... Any thing comes within 5 miles of it would have been seen at once**"

Tapping the other side of the map...

" **Over here you're on J/M Land... Not tribal land, not an tribal problem...**"

Both Ryoko and Kiyone nodded their heads...

Washu ran the cane down the map...

" **Best guess is they'd come this way, mostly flat lands and by-passes any chance of running into any of Kagato's riders, until they get to the stage trail... Then it straight into town... **"

Kiyone found herself agreeing...

" **What do you plan on doing?... **"

Washu smiled...

" **They won't be starting until after dark, when it's cooler... They'll have to move slowly and it'll take most of the night to get to the road... So... **"

Both Ryoko and Kiyone were looking at her...

"** I'm going to get to bed early, then head out early in the morning, before dawn and try to meet them out here, some where... **"

She tapped the East road... She looked at Kiyone...

" **You'll need to keep an eye on the town...** "

She put a hand on Kiyone's shoulder and smiled...

" **We want this to be a big surprise for Kagato...** "

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tenchi Muyo in the west... Part two...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...09...**

**( Some where in the desert... After dark... )**

At last...

Tenchi stood next to the drag as Tall Bears and one of the other braves rechecked the drag one more time...

The sun had just gone down and moon was up already, it was easy to see things...

As the two braves checked the knots and such, Tenchi could see the mother holding her child and watching her rescuers...

As Tall Bears moved next to the drag, she reached up and took his hand...

He was startled and looked down at their passenger...

He saw that she was trying to say something...

He smiled and put a finger to his lips, shaking his head...

She could see he was smiling...

She didn't say any thing, just smiled and nodded her head...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as the sun had gotten low enough Tenchi and Tall Bears had climbed into the wagon, then carefully moved the small cot/bed slowly to and out the back of the wagon...

Tenchi was surprised as to how light it was... He was also concerned, he was sure she should weigh more...

The three of them managed to move the cot/bed around to the side of the wagon, next to the drag...

Tenchi had explained everything to her as they were waiting for the sun to set...

It had helped the time pass and let her know what to expect...

It had been decided that Tall Bears, being the strongest there, would be the one to lift her and transfer her...

When the time came, tenchi removed the old blanket that had covered her all this time...

For the first time he saw how thin she was in her gown...

She still looked nervous as Tall Bears bent down and gently picked her and her child up...

Tenchi had startled her by reaching out and taking her free hand...

He held it as Tall Bears carefully placed her on drag...

Tenchi noticed a small tear in her eye...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Some material from the wagon had been rolled up and she was resting her head on it...

A couple of fur blankets Tall Bears and the others used on cold nights were put over her to keep her and the child warm...

A few things that she'd requested had been secured to the hunting parties pack horse...

After making sure everything was ready, Tall Bears took the reins of his horse, which was pulling the drag...

Tenchi did his own inspection of things, wiped her forehead one last time and gave her hand a gentle squeeze...

He could see her smile as her let his hand go...

Tall Bears would be leading the horse and Tenchi would be walking along side the drag...

Masaki men always walked to and from work or just about any where else they had to go... The Masali Women made sure of that... No trolley rides around the city... There had been better things to spend the money on...

Tall Bears had the other brave ride scout, watching for trouble and making sure the route was safe...

As they started to move, Tenchi saw her look back at the wagon, he could see a tear form...

Then she turned her head and didn't look back...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Washu's Saloon... )**

A loud crash drew every ones eyes to the swinging doors, being held open by a young lady wearing a buckskin dress...

Every one in the saloon knew who she was...

Princess Sakuya, daughter of the indian chief and the most feared female in the territory after Ryoko and Washu...

No one moved as she slowly looked around, clearly looking for some one...

Every male there prayed it wasn't them...

Doc had been sitting at his table in the back corner, playing solitaire...

He looked up and smiled...

Perhaps it wasn't going to be such a dull evening after all...

He heard a door open and watched as Ryoko stepped out of Washu's office...

She took a few steps before noticing how quiet it was...

Looking around, she quickly discovered the reason standing in the door way...

Normally she would have been happy to see her best friend, but something told her something was up...

Catching her friends eye, she nodded to Washu's office...

Sakuya quickly crossed the room to join Ryoko, growling at any one who even twitched...

The two retired to Washu's office...

Doc sighed and shook his head, he returned to the cards...

Several minutes later, as he was starting another hand, everyone heard a loud noise from the office...Once again there was silence...

Doc noticed the bartender's eyes widen and his mouth open... Closing his mouth, he smiled and shook his head...

It was then that Doc recognized the strange noise... It was something rarely heard, Ryoko laughing ( Sakuya had told Ryoko about her father and why she hadn't seen them off at the village... )...

_**This place was better than Tombstone... **_

There was the faintest of smiles...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The tribal village... )**

Yugi didn't look up from her cooking, she didn't have to, to know who it was at the Tepee entrance...

Chief Seiryo peeked in and looked around...

Yugi smiled slightly...

" **She isn't here... **"

Seiryo sighed as he slowly entered and sat down next to his wife...

Yugi reached over and took his hand... Being cautious of his daughter wasn't a sign of being a coward, it was the sign he was smart... Almost every male in the territory was afraid of Sakuya...

**ALL** that is, but two...

Only **crazy one** and his nephew, **Tenchi**...

Yugi put a finger under Seiryo's chin... Looking into each others eyes, they both smiled...

Yugi had a wicked look in her eyes...

" **It's been quite a while since we've been alone... **"

She whispered...

" **But... **"

Yugi put a finger on his lips and smiled...

" **Sakuya went to the white man's village... **"

Seiryo's eye's widened...

" **Don't worry... Ryoko and Washu are there... **"

" **Why?... **"

She handed him Tall Bear's note... He read it...

" **So Tenchi's headed towards town and Sakuya followed... **"

He looked into Yugi's eyes as she ran her hand up his back...

They both smiled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A little while later, everyone in the village was startled by some very, VERY loud screaming...

It wasn't hard to found the source...

A large crowd stood around a large Tepee in the middle of the village...

**The Chief's**...

Every one was smiling...

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tenchi Muyo in the west... Part two...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...10...**

**( Washu's Saloon... )**

Washu stood in the doorway... Looking over the three beds and the three people asleep on them... Washu smiled, it'd been a while since she'd seen both of her daughters asleep in the same room...

She turned to the third sleeping figure, Sakuya...

She shook her head...

Ryoko had told her why they hadn't seen her when they'd left the village...

Her respect for Seiryo just went up...

She looked over at Ryoko...

She'd had to do something similar, **several** times...

She wondered if Seiryo had a good place to hide, Sakuya knew just about every inch of terrain for miles in any direction...

She smiled as she head Ryoko sigh...

_**Sweet dreams...**_

She quietly closed the door...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( ****The Jurai/Masaki Ranch****... )**

Azusa Jurai leaned against the porch railing...

He took another sip of the tea his wife had fixed him earlier...

He looked out into the fading night...

Then shook his head and sighed...

Several hours ago, his oldest daughter ( Ayeka ) had declared, quite loudly, that she was headed into town...

While Ayeka had gotten into her riding clothes, Sasami had saddled up her horse...

Azusa wasn't worried, the road went straight south and met the stage road just outside of town...

The only obstacle was Kagato's men...

And their orders were to not let anyone **OUT** to the ranch...

After her last **Trip into town**, Azusa figured as soon as they saw who it was they'll get out of her way...

Out of eight men, five had to see the doctor and two other just quit...

Azusa could just see the first hints of sunrise...

By now Ayeka had made it into town...

He'd asked her to see the sheriff before seeing Ryoko...

Finishing his tea, he went inside...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Sheriff's office... )**

Kiyone's head was pounding, Mihoshi was snoring and some one was banging on the office door in the middle of the night...

" **I'm coming!!... I'm coming!!...** "

She made her way through the dimly lite office to the door...

Taking a few deep breaths, she unlocked and slowly opened the door...

In her other hand was a loaded cocked pistol...

She might be sleepy, but she wasn't stupid...

She was relieved to find Ayeka Jurai standing there...

Quickly looking around outside, Kiyone let her in...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **So... let me guess, you're here to see Tenchi!...** "

Ayeka was sipping some tea kiyone had made...

She turned and stared at Kiyone...

" **How?...** "

Kiyone smiled and shook her head...

" **Seems like most of the females in town are waiting for Tenchi...** "

Ayeka's mouth opened, but she didn't say any thing...

"**I was talking to Washu when Ryoko came up with a note about his coming to town... **"

Ayeka relaxed and smiled...

" **Then, late last night, ****Sakuya rode into town... Not hard to tell who she was looking for... **"

Ayeka started looking around..

Kiyone sighed and smiled...

" **Washu believes they should be getting into town just after dawn... **"

Ayeka smiled, then remembered the note her father had given her for the sheriff...

Kiyone read it and smiled... Some suggestions and ideas... Some things she should know...

Looking up, she nodded...

" **How about we get you over to Washu, so you can get cleaned up before Tenchi gets here... **"

Ayeka blushed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The tribal village... )**

It was only late in the night that the screaming from the Chief's tepee had ended, or at least quieted down...

No one approached the tepee, every one wanted to live...

However, most of the children had been moved to tepees well away for the Chief's...

Old Wild-dog, one of the tribal elders, eyed Seiryo's tepee...

He was going to have to have a little talk with him...

If he was going to be like that, he'd have to move his tepee to the edge of the village...

A large portion of the village didn't get any sleep due to all the noise...

Wild-dog tried not to smile, He knew what pressures Seiryo had been under of late...

Then the Great One sent the young one called Tenchi...

Once again there was hope...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Some where in the desert... )**

Tenchi looked down at his sleeping passenger...

There was enough of a moon out that he could make out her sleeping face...

She looked so peaceful...

The scout had seen a couple of Kagato's riders, but no one had seen them...

They'd had to take a route further east than they'd plan due to an encampment of Kagato's men, watching the road onto the Jurai/Masaki Ranch...

He pulled out his pocket watch...

By his estimate, dawn should be in the next hour or so...

Tall Bears believed they'd be getting near the road soon...

Tenchi hoped he was right...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Misaki Estate, New York City... )**

Yosho Jurai was sitting on the balcony of the house, watching the first rays of sun light appear...

Somehow he sensed his grandson was awaiting it too...

He took a sip of the tea his wife had fixed him before he'd come out...

He'd lived to see many great changes accure...

He hope to see many more before his time came...

He was sure Tenchi would let them know when he could...

Finishing his tea, he sighed...

If he knew his wife, she had a long list of things to do today, waiting for him...

He went inside...

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tenchi Muyo in the west... Part two...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...11...**

**( Washu's Saloon... )**

Ryoko slowly opened her eye...

Most to so she could get adjusted to the blight light...

Where was she?...

Out in the middle of the desert?

As things came into focus, Ryoko could see the roof of a room...

Her bedroom!...

The light was coming through the open window, it was after dawn...

_**DAWN!!**_

She sat up quickly, which started her head pounding again...

Washu had plan on leaving a dawn and Ryoko wanted to go too...

Why was she feeling this bad?...

Had Washu slipped her something again to keep her here?...

As her eyes began to focus and the pounding in her head settled to a quiet roar, Ryoko could make out a figure on the next bed...

It took a while, but soon Ryoko recognized Ry-ohki, sitting there, smiling at her...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Upon seeing Ryoko smile, Ry-ohki was in her arms hugging her...

It startled Ryoko, but she put her arms around her little sister and hugged her back...

Her headache was disappearing...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a while Ryoko held Ry-ohki out and smiled at her...

" **Mom's Gone?...** "

Ry-ohki nodded her head...

" **How long has she been gone?... **"

Ry-ohki thought for a moment, then pointed at the light and dropped her hand to point at the floor...

" **Before dawn?... **"

Ry-ohki nodded again, all smiles...

But Ryoko was upset...

" **Why didn't she wake me?...** "

Still smiling Ry-ohki pointed behind Ryoko...

As Ryoko turned, the silence was shattered by a loud snore and Ry-ohki's giggling...

Ryoko could see a figure on the bed, but couldn't make it out...

She didn't have too...

She knew that snore any where...

Sakuya...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was all coming back...

She'd spent hours last night calming Sakuya down and she suspected washu slipped them both something...

Looking at her friend, Ryoko wondered for the hundredth time how she made such loud noises?...

She smiled, Washu claimed her snoring was louder...

Ry-ohki motioned to Ryoko and she leaned over...

Ryoko was startled as Ry-ohki whispered something in her ear...

Her eyes widened...

" **Ayeka's here?... **"

Ry-ohki smiled and nodded...

" **Where?... **"

Ry-ohki pointed at the wall...

" **Next door?... **"

Ry-ohki nodded...

Standing, Ryoko noted she was still dressed...

Taking Ry-ohki's hand, they made it to the door...

As Ryoko was about to open it, they heard a loud snore...

Looking at each other, they giggled and left the room...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Sheriff's office... )**

Kiyone brewed some coffee...

It was going to be a long day...

It was going to be a very long day...

Tenchi was coming to town...

And chances were that Kagato's day would be...

Spoiled??...

The very thought of it put a smile on her face...

The silence was broken by a soft snoring noise...

Mihoshi was still asleep and who knew when she'd awaken...

On second thought, that was a good thing...

Kiyone couldn't help but smile...

She took a sip of hot, strong, black coffee...

Oh, yes... It was looking at being a very GOOD day

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The tribal village... )**

The fur covering the entrance to the chief's tepee was pushed aside and a fur covered figure emerged...

Yugi wanted to stretch, but the fur was all she was wearing...

She pulled it tighter...

Taking a breath of cool morning air, she looked around...

It seem unusually quiet for just after dawn...

Then she saw Wild Dog approaching...

_**Ahhh... Here comes old Rock Face...**_

The nickname Wild Dog had, but pretended not to know or hear...

In all the years she'd known him, he'd never shown any emotion...

He came to a stop near her...

He started to ask something, but stopped

He sniffed the air, looked at her, then the tepee, then back at her...

Yugi could have sworn she saw the corner of his lip twitch...

" **How's Seiryo?... **"

Wild Dog always referred to Seiryo by name, rather than title...

After all, as his uncle, he'd watched him come into this world...

" **Asleep!... **"

Wild Dog looked at her, then the tepee...

" **Will he be out later?... **"

Yugi got a wicked look in her eyes...

_**Not if I can help it...**_

" **Unlikely... **"

Yugi turned and started to enter the tepee...

She was startled by a chuckling voice...

" **Have fun... **"

Yugi turned, but Wild Dog was gone...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

( **The Jurai/Masaki Ranch )**

Azusa was standing on the porch, breathing in the cool, fresh morning air...

His last letter from Yosho had mentioned the family getting one of those new Telephones devices that were all the rage back East...

Sure would be nice to be able to use one to talk to Washu or the sheriff right now...

Find out how things were in town...

Make sure Ayeka made it OK...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Azusa felt a hand on his shoulder...

Turning, he saw Misaki holding a cup of tea...

Smiling, he accepted it and took a sip...

It was his favorite mix...

Sasami must be in the kitchen...

Misaki moved closer and took his hand...

" I'm sure they're all just fine... "

Smiling Azusa nodded and looked to the south...

_**Take care Tenchi...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Some where in the desert... )**

It had taken longer than they'd thought, but Tenchi and the others had reached the stage road just after dawn...

The scout had reported the road to town clear and Tall Bears had sent him back to the village to let the Chief know they'd made it OK...

As they started down the road, towards town, they'd have to be careful not to kick up any dust...

They didn't want to create any dust cloud that Kagato's men might see and coming to investigate...

Looking towards town, Tenchi noticed dust over a slight rise...

As they got closer, the dust cloud got closer too...

Tenchi saw Tall Bears tense up...

_**Kagato's men?**_

Suddenly, They saw a small buggy top the rise and head down the road towards them...

Whoever it was, they were in a hurry...

They carefully moved off the road to let the buggy by...

Tenchi's jaw dropped as he saw that one of the two figures in the buggy had red hair...

It had to be Washu

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tenchi Muyo in the west... Part two...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...12...**

**( Washu's Saloon... )**

Ryoko and Ryo-ohki walked down the hall to the next room...

Coming to the door, Ryoko smiled and knocked as Ryo-ohki hopped up and down...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a few minutes, they heard someone approaching the door and unlock it...

As the door opened, a voice replied...

" **Yes?... How may I... Oof!!...** "

Was as far as Ayeka got before Ryo-ohki was hugging her...

Stroking Ryo-ohki's hair, Ayeka looked up to see Ryoko standing there smiling...

Sighing, Ayeka smiled too...

As Ryoko approached, Ayeka's eyes widened and she held up a hand, halting Ryoko...

Ryoko was startled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Still stroking Ryo-ohki, Ayeka shook her head...

" **Ryo-ohki might not mind if you smell like a brewery, but others do...** "

Ryoko stared at Ayeka, then checked...

Sure enough, she reeked of whisky...

" **Out drinking the local cowboys under the table again?... **"

Ryoko saw Ayeka smirk...

She smiled as she replied...

" **No... Just trying to calm down ****Sakuya...** "

It was now Ryoko's turn to smirk as Ayeka's jaw dropped...

" **Sakuya?... Here?... Where?...** "

Ryoko nodded down the hall...

Ayeka started to move down the hall, but stopped...

She looked at Ryoko, then down the hall and back at Ryoko...

Taking Ryo-ohki's hand, Ayeka turned back into her room...

Looking over her shoulder, at a startled Ryoko, a mischievous smile came to her lips...

" **Ryo-ohki... Why don't I do your hair while you sister makes herself more presentable... **"

Ryoko's jaw dropped, Ryo-ohki just giggled...

Ryoko knew Ayeka was right, but it wasn't even Saturday night yet...

Ayeka smiled as she closed the door...

" **Perhaps you can suggest the same to Sakuya!... **"

As the door shut, Ryoko heard Ayeka giggle...

It was bad enough that she was having to get cleaned up, but to try and get Sakuya too do it too?...

Was Ayeka **TRYING** to get her killed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Living in the desert, water was very precious...

Keeping clean was one thing, but Bathing was something else...

How in the world was she going to get Sakuya to bath?...

Ryoko's eyebrow shot up, a mischievous smile appeared, she had an idea...

**TENCHI**...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Kagato's Office... )**

Kagato stood at his window looking out on the street at the sun rose...

Unlike the sun, he hadn't gotten any sleep last night...

Riders from the ranch, from the Jurai/Masaki road and else where had reported in...

All was quiet, other than a report of the oldest Jurai Girl riding into town...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sipping some coffee, he noticed movement in front of the jail...

It was that young female sheriff, Kiyone...

Letting her take over her father's job after his death had seem like a good idea at the time, but now he wondered...

Her actions at the indian camp and since had him on edge...

Thou not afraid of him, she'd always been cautious around him...

She was still cautious, but also more confident too...

It didn't take much to know where that had come from...

**MASAKI!!**

And no one had seen him...

Where was he?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He watched as Kiyone stood in front of the jail and stretched...

She said hello to several passing early risers and observed her surroundings...

As her gaze turned his way, she stopped...

She could clearly see him standing in the window...

Then she did something completely unexpected, she smiled and waved...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Sheriff's office... )**

It had taken all her will power, but she'd managed it...

She managed to calmly walk back into her office and close the door, before bursting out laughing...

Seeing the shocked look on Kagato's face and his jaw drop when she waved at him was too much...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took a while to catch her breath and calm down...

Every time she remembered the expression on Kagato's face, she started laughing again...

And the day was **JUST** beginning...

The thorn in Kagato's side, **TENCHI**, was coming to town...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the back room, Mihoshi was sound asleep...

But she had a bright smile on her face...

Just because she was asleep didn't mean she didn't **HEAR** what was going on around her...

And what she heard was somewhere in her sub-conscience for her to use...

Right now she was having the strangest dream, about this very unusual boy...

She sighed...

" **tenchi... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The tribal village... )**

Wild Dog stood out side Seiryo's tepee, soft moaning coming from within...

He was beginning to wish he'd never introduced him to Yugi...

He'd was always brave, as a Chief's son should be...

But when it came to women, he was so shy that when Yugi first kissed him, he passed out on the spot...

Yugi was something else...

SHE was anything BUT shy...

Like her daughter, she'd been the scourge of the tribe...

She could out-ride, out-fight, out-shoot any brave in the tribe...

Til one day Seiryo caught her eye...

He was watching the sun set...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

She'd asked him what he was watching...

" **The ending of today and the beginning of tomorrow... **"

They stood there til the sun was gone and went their own ways...

When she got back to her tepee, she told her mother...

" **He's the one... **"

Her mother had talked to Wild Dog and gotten him to introduce the two...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Wild Dog watched along with the whole tribe as the terror of the tribe became a loving wife and then loving mother...

Things had been peaceful, until Sakuya appeared...

Where young Yugi had left off, young Sakuya took over...

There was no question who's daughter she was...

Loved by the whole tribe, she was feared by every male ( red or white ) in the territory...

Her mother was proud of her, as was Seiryo ( for different reasons )...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

A long, heavy moan brought Wild Dog's attention back to the present...

Several squaws blushed as they hurried by the tepee...

He shook his head...

Seems there might be another Sakuya soon, perhaps a little Seiryo this time?...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

( **The Jurai/Masaki Ranch )**

Azusa sighed...

A young brave, who'd been with Tenchi, had come by on his way back to the tribe...

Tenchi had asked him to detour by the ranch and let them know that they'd made it to the road...

By now they should be getting close to town...

With Ayeka in town, he suspected that Tenchi was going to be in for a very hectic day...

He couldn't help but laugh...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hearing Azusa laugh, Misaki smiled...

It was good to hear him laughing again...

Having heard the brave's message, it wasn't hard to imagine why...

_**Poor Tenchi... **_

_**Ayeka, Ryoko and Washu waiting in town...**_

She smiled as she helped Sasami finish washing the dishes...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She didn't know about Sakuya or Ryo-ohki or Kiyone or Mihoshi...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Some where in the desert... )**

Tenchi stood by the drag, watching the elderly gentleman examine the mother and child...

Washu had introduced him as Doc Jones, the closest Doctor for 200 miles...

As the Doctor looked them over, Tenchi noticed tears forming in the mother's eye...

He leaned closer and smiled...

" **After all the trouble we went through to get that water into you, you're going to just cry them away?...** "

She looked at him and smiled...

Then she nodded her head...

Tenchi just sighed and smiled...

" **Females... There's just no pleasing them... **"

He didn't see Washu suppress a smile...

The mother's smile brightened and more tears followed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu watched, trying hard not to cry herself...

It'd been hard getting old Doc Jones up and out so early, but it was worth it...

She smiled as she remembered all the very unprofessional words he'd used as they'd bounced along in his buggy...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finishing a quick exam, he turned to Washu...

" **We need to get her to town as quickly as possible...** "

Washu looked at the buggy...

The Doc shook his head...

" **Too rough... Best to leave her in the drag... Shouldn't take too long... It should be OK...** "

Washu nodded her head...

She noticed that Tenchi had been listening too...

He smiled and nodded his head...

Washu smiled as he turned back to put a wet compress on the mother's forehead...

She shook her head...

_**Relax while you can, Tenchi, because when you get to town!!...**_

Washu softly chuckled...

**to be continued...**

**( note: With Ayeka, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Nagi, Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki, Sakuya and Washu all in the same area together, What do YOU think will happen?... )**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tenchi Muyo in the west... Part two...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...13...**

**( Early morning, Washu's Saloon... )**

Ryoko stood at the door to her friend's room...

Next to her was her other friend, Sakuya...

Both had just taken a bath in the middle of the week and put on clean clothes...

Sakuya was even wearing one of Ryoko's dresses...

It was strange seeing her in something other than her buckskin dress...

With her dark hair washed and hanging loose, Ryoko thought she might pass for one of the girls...

Ryoko smiled at the thought of one of the cowboys making a pass at Sakuya, because he didn't recognize her...

Maybe they shouldn't go downstair until Tenchi got here...

She remembered how much it cost to replace furniture last time Sakuya got upset...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sighing, she knocked on the door...

Ayeka opened the door and looked at the young ladies standing in the hallway...

Without a hint of expression, Ayeka asked...

" **Yes?... How may I help you?... **"

Ryoko's mouth opened, but nothing came out...

Sakuya managed a growl...

Ayeka's eyes widened in mock surprise...

"**Ryoko?... I didn't recognize you all cleaned up!...** "

She turned to Sakuya, who was smiling as Ryoko started to steam...

" **Sakuya?... I don't recall you ever looking so sweet... **"

Before ether girl could get upset with Ayeka's teasing, both were having trouble breathing as Ayeka move forward and was hugging them both...

It had only been weeks, but it seemed like months since they'd manage to get together...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Releasing the two, Ayeka backed up and looked the two over, smiling and shaking her head...

" **Poor Tenchi!... **"

Both girls looked at Ayeka, both had raised eyebrows...

Ayeka held the door open for then, as they entered the room...

" **What about Tenchi?...** "

They both asked...

Ayeka smiled and sighed...

" **I've seen him take on bullies twice his size without a second though... **"

Ryoko and Sakuya moved into the room...

" **But beautiful, non-family females?... That's another story... **"

The girls were all ears now and smiles...

" **I remember one party, when his sister and some of her friends cornered him... Well... **"

Ayaka closed the door...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Sheriff's office... )**

Kiyone had managed to get over her giggling about Kagato...

She had no doubt she'd ruined his day...

She smiled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She looked down at the note in her hand...

Doc Jone's boy had just delivered it...

He'd just gotten up...

It was a short note from Washu, saying she was taking Doc Jones out to meet Tenchi...

It said they should be back in town some time after sun rise...

It had been about an hour since sun rise...

Kiyone decided to head over to Washu's and see if they'd gotten in yet...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As she reached for the door, she heard a loud thud from the back...

" **Oww!... **"

Kyone closed her eyes and sighed...

It seem that Mihoshi was awake...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

However, going to the back, Kiyone was surprised to see Mihoshi still asleep on the floor...

Still wearing her jeans and shirt, Mihoshi seem quite happy...

Kiyone had never know any one who could sleep so easily, any where...

Looking closer she saw something else...

**_Why in the world was Mihoshi hugging her pillow and... blushing?_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Kagato's Office... )**

Kagato had been pacing back and forth ever since his 'encounter' with the sheriff...

Something in her expression bothered him...

Something was up...

Something he was sure he wasn't going to like...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

His response had been to send more riders out...

If he wasn't going to get any sleep, then nether were they...

He knew he was over looking **something** and he didn't like it...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He stood at the window, trying to catch some hint of what he was missing, but nothing...

Staring into his cup of black coffee, he shook his head...

Why did he feel as if this was all **Masaki's** doing...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( The tribal village... )**

As Seiryo exited his tepee he took a deep breath of cool sweet morning air...

Stretching, he turned and found two things...

One was his uncle, arms crossed, standing there watching him...

The second was a number of young squaws, peeking around a nearby tepee, giggling...

He knew nether was a good sign...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Looking closer at his uncle, Seiryo could tell that something was up...

He had on his ' **I know something you don't know look** '...

It had taken a lifetime, but Seiryo had managed to learn some of the tiny signs his uncle made...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

" **Have fun?... **"

Wild Dog almost lost it as Seiryo's jaw dropped...

Seiryo hadn't expected that...

Seiryo just smiled and shook his head...

Wild Dog looked at the tepee...

" **While you were, BUSY... Word came... Tall Bear and the others should be reaching town just about now...** "

Wild Dog saw Seiryo relax a bit, another small worry gone...

For now...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

They were both startled by a soft voice from the Tepee...

" **Cuddly bear, where are you?...** "

Seiryo sighed and was about to say something, when a long arm reached out of the tepee and grabbed the back of his medicine belt...

Wild Dog watch as a surprised Seiryo was pulled back into the tepee...

The arm returned, long enough to put the fur door closed...

Wild Dog just stared at the fur...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The whole tribe was startled by a loud strange noise, coming from near the chief's tepee...

Those nearest it saw something they'd never seen before in their whole lives...

Wild Dog, laying on the ground, laughing hysterically...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The edge of town... )**

Heading back to town, Washu had taken over for Tenchi...

She could see how tired he was...

She walked along side the drag and took care of both the mother and child...

Tenchi and Tall Bear had ridden slightly ahead, so as to make sure the road was clear and that no one was watching...

Doc Jones brought up the rear, so there wasn't any dust problems...

Also, he could watch over his patients and Washu...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu had been keeping the two comfortable and also talking...

When the two female were finally alone, the mother had beckoned Washu to come closer..

Washu was surprised when she'd been asked about Tenchi...

Thinking about it, she began to describe all the events that had happen since Kiyone had brought him to her...

From the knock on the door to his showing up at the encampment and saving the tribe from Kagato with the cattle...

She even told her about Ryoko's adventures with Tenchi...

How they'd met and survived an encounter with the infamous Geronimo...

Had she or Ryoko not been there, Washu would have thought it was all right out of one of those fancy Dime-novels they wrote back East, about the wild west...

She saw her patient smile and give her that **'is there more' **look...

Smiling, Washu went on to repeat some of the stuff she knew about the Jurai and the Masaki families...

About the Jurai Ranch just north of them and about Tenchi's home back in New York city...

It had been a while since Washu had a chance to gossip with any one...

It felt good...

It also took their minds off the rough ride...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As she finished, Washu looked up to find that they were on the edge of town...

Looking down, she discovered the young mother had taken her hand and was smiling at her...

Washu couldn't help smiling too...

She gently squeezed the young mother's hand...

" **Seems, We here!... **"

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tenchi Muyo in the west... Part two...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...14...**

**( Washu's Saloon... )**

Ayeka stood to the side as the doctor examined his patient, the young mother Tenchi and the others had rescued from the desert...

Washu stood on the other side of the bed, gently rocking the baby back and forth...

It was a side of Washu she'd never seen before...

Ryo-Ohki was standing next to her, a big smile on her face...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko and Sakuya had helped Washu bring her up the back stairs, while Ayeka and Ryo-Ohki had stood watch at the end of the building...

Washu had taken charge of the little one...

Tenchi and Tall Bear waited on the edge of town, watching the street...

Washu didn't want any one, especially Kagato, to learn about the survivor...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside the room, Sakuya was standing at the top of the stairs, where she could see both the door to the back stairs and also had a good view of the activity below...

She could see Ryoko checking out the saloon itself...

This early in the day, there was only the bartender, Ryoko and an odd guy sitting in the corner, playing cards by himself...

She saw Ryoko look her way and nod...

As she watched, Ryoko made her way to the doors and exited...

Headed to the Sheriff's office...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With a quick glance around, Sakuya headed down the hallway to the guest room...

When she got to the door, she stopped, looked both ways before knocking...

She'd grown up learning to play it safe, it was the way you made it to the next day...

Ayeka opened the door a little ways, smiled and opened it wider so Sakuya could enter...

As she was closing the door, Ayeka leaned out into the hallway and looked both ways...

Clear, she too had learned to be careful...

With a smile she closed the door...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Kagato's Office... )**

Kagato stood at his window, watching...

Somehow he has the feeling something was going to happen...

He trusted those feeling, they'd kept him alive all these years...

Alive, when there were more than a few people who'd like to see him dead...

Something was nagging at him...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The actions of the female Sheriff hadn't helped...

In fact, they'd only seem to confirm something was up...

She was acting too smug, too happy...

Kagato was suspicious of HAPPY people...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He notice a female exit the saloon and step out into the street...

But there was something about her...

Kagato's eye's widened...

It was Ryoko...

And she was wearing a dress...

He watched as she crossed the street and entered the Sheriff's office...

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Sheriff's office... )**

Kiyone had just stepped back out front, when the door opened and a female entered...

She didn't recognize Ryoko at first, because of the dress and the way her hair was...

Then she remembered, Tenchi was coming to town...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko saw the surprised look on Kiyone's face, then the smile...

Gee, couldn't someone get all dressed up without everyone making comments?...

When Washu has seen her, she'd told her how cute she looked...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not saying a word, she handed Kiyone, Washu's note...

Ryoko wasn't sure, but some wall had ears, better safe than sorry...

Reading the note, Kiyone's face went serious...

Finishing, she picked up her hat and nodded to Ryoko...

Ryoko opened the door and the two were headed to the saloon...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The tribal village... )**

Wild Dog had been watching Seiryo's tepee for some time...

He hadn't heard any thing for some time...

He was tempted to send some one in to check...

No way was he going in, not if there were a chance Yugi was still alive...

She was too much like her mother, whom Wild Dog had courted when they were both younger...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

A hint of a smile came and went as he thought of Yugi's mom...

She had a tepee on the other end of the village...

It'd been a while since he'd seen her...

_**Perhaps...**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

That was as far as his thoughts got...

Noises started coming from the tepee again...

Soft moans, low growls...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Wild Dog sighed...

_**Enough of this...**_

Turning, he headed into the village...

His mind was now centered of remembering exactly where a certain tepee was...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

( **The Jurai/Masaki Ranch )**

Azusa stood on the porch looking off to the south...

As per the note Tenchi had a brave bring by, he'd had one of the few hands still willing to work for him cut out and take a steer down to the telegraph crew...

Tenchi was right, it was worth it to spoil Kagato's plans...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Well, the day was just starting and he had lots of things to attend to...

He'd leave Kagato to Tenchi...

And Washu and Ryoko and Kiyone and Ayeka...

He had to smile...

He almost felt sorry for Kagato...

**ALMOST...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Some where outside town... )**

Tenchi stood next to his horse, on a slight rise, studying the small town...

He'd made his way around to the west side to draw attention away from the East...

The ranch was on that side, as was the telegraph crew...

He'd told Washu that he'd wait awhile before riding in...

Let Kagato try to figure what was happening to the West?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi smiled as he checked his pocket watch...

What with riding just out of sight of the town to the south and his short wait, it was time...

He took his time getting up into the saddle...

Sitting up, he smiled...

" **Showtime... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tenchi Muyo in the west... Part two...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...15...**

**( Several miles East of town... )**

George Watson lay on his cot and considered the recent turn of events...

A simple job of putting up a telegraph line to the local town had turned into a nightmare...

He'd even started to believe they were cursed or something...

He smiled...

It turned out to be **SOMETHING**...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Then out of the darkness appeared a ray of light...

A ray of light called Tenchi Masaki...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He could hear the men outside laughing and chatting, instead of the silence and mumbling of before...

The appearance of the cowhand with a steer in tow had done wonders...

At first light, fresh holes would be dug, tall poles put up and new wire strung out...

If things go as planned, they should be in town by the end of the week...

He couldn't help smiling...

Masaki had been right...

Don't get mad, get even...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The tribal village... )**

To any one passing by, it was just a quiet collection of native Tepees with no one around...

No smoke, no noise, no movement...

To the few braves on watch nearby, it was too quiet...

Sitting at his post, the young brave wondered why it was his turn to stand guard...

He and several other very young ones had been sent out to replace those around the camp...

No reason had been given, but his mom had an odd look as she'd sent him out to stand his father's watch...

His father had smiled when he asked why, telling him he'd understand some day...

He also hadn't seen his father move that fast in years...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He looked back at the camp...

_**Where was everybody?...**_

_**Why were everyone still in their tepees?...**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Kagato's Office... )**

Kagato looked at the pot of coffee on the cast iron stove, then at the bottle of whiskey on his desk...

He wasn't sure which one he needed right now...

His brain was spinning, trying to figure out what was going to happen next...

Before Masaki got to town it'd been easy...

NOW!...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something...

Turning, he watched at his biggest problem rode down the street as pretty as you please...

Had he had a piece of coal in his hand, Kagato could have easily turned it into a diamond, he was squeezing it so tight...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He watched as Tenchi calmly rode down the street to the saloon and dismounted...

Securing the horse to the rail, he started to go inside...

But he stopped and turned, looking Kagato's way...

He then smiled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagato watched as Tenchi turned and went inside the saloon...

After a few minutes he reached over and grabbed the whiskey bottle...

Taking a deep swig, he slam the bottle down on the desk...

Things were going to start...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Washu's Saloon... )**

Entering the saloon, Tenchi found it almost empty...

The barkeep was behind the bar, doing bar stuff and there was the unusual gentleman sitting over in the corner playing cards...

Tenchi wandered over to his table...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Doc recognized Masaki from all the rumors floating around...

This young boy had caused more trouble than all the Earps together...

And knowing Wyatt and his brothers, that was saying some thing...

He watched as the boy walked his way, a smile on his face...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stepping up to the table, Tenchi placed a hand on a chair...

" **May I?... **"

Doc smiled, this one reminded him a lot of Wyatt, unafraid...

He nodded...

Sitting, Tenchi sighed...

Doc chuckled...

" **Long day?... **"

Tenchi smiled...

" **And night... **"

Doc could imagine, there was a tiredness in Tenchi's eyes...

" **The girl's are upstairs!... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Doc watched as Tenchi's bloodshot eyes opened wide...

" **GIRLS?... **"

Doc had seen many emotions, facing down others, in Tenchi he saw panic, but he didn't see fear...

" **Yea!... Washu!... Ryoko!... The sheriff!... Even the Jurai girl... **"

Tenchi's eyes went to the stairs...

" **Ayeka's here?... **"

Tenchi looked at the front door and made to rise...

" **Understand there's an indian girl here too... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi froze, half out of his chair, he turned to look at Doc...

" **Sakuya's here?... **"

As Doc nodded, Tenchi sank back into the chair...

Doc wasn't sure why, but if that pack of female wolves was after this one, there had to be something special...

With his arms crossed and his face buried in them, Doc could barely hear what he was mumbling...

" **why me?... why me?... why me?... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Doc didn't bother to answer, he'd noticed movement at the top of the stairs...

First came Ryoko, then Ayeka, next was Sakuya with Kyone tagging along behind...

Doc hadn't seen such lovely ladies, since being back down south...

" **Speaking of the ladies... **"

Doc watched as the ladies spotted Tenchi and closed in...

He could almost swear there was a glow in their eyes...

He couldn't help but chuckle...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Back in New York... )**

Tennyo Masaki had been resting her eyes while the other Masaki women were chatting about the new publications of European fashions that had come this morning in the mail...

She startled every one when she suddenly opened her eyes and stood up, gasping...

Suddenly there was silence and all eyes were on her...

It was Kiyone Masaki who stood and took her daughter's hand...

" **Is something wrong, dear?... **"

Tennyo gave her mother an odd look...

" **Tenchi's in trouble...** "

Tennyo could see the worry in her mother face, but another voice spoke up...

" **What kind of trouble?... **"

All eyes turned to grandfather Yosho, who'd been sitting quietly in the corner...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tennyo thought back to the last time she'd felt like this...

She smiled...

Tenchi had been cornered by a number of the Masaki women and being the only male around at the time, they ALL wanted him to do something for them...

Tennyo, in another room, had felt his panic...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tennyo smiled at the other Masaki women...

" **Female trouble...** "

Her mother sighed and smiled...

" **Please, don't worry us like that... **"

The ladies went back to their fashions and grandfather, his quiet corner...

Tennyo shook her head and smiled...

_**Poor Tenchi, you're on your own...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The Sheriff's office... )**

The silence of the office was broken by the sound of...

" **Ahhhh...** "

Mihoshi sat up and stretched...

Yawning, her eyes still half closed, she made her way into the front of the office...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Looking around in the dim haze, to her, she didn't see Kiyone any where...

She wandered around until she was next to Kiyone's desk...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All of Mihoshi's life the oddest things would happen to her...

So it shouldn't come as a surprise when...

After failing to see a large sheet of paper on Kiyone's desk telling her that she was going out to the indian camp, she notices the small wadded up note on the floor...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Picking it up and opening it, she reads...

" **Tenchi's due... **"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**TENCHI?**_

_**Where had she heard that name before?**_

She knew she'd heard that name before and it was important...

Her eyes widened, she had an idea...

_**WASHU...**_

She'd just ask Washu...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Getting her hat and gun, Mihoshi exited the office and headed across the street to the saloon, a smile on her face...

She didn't notice Kagato watching her...

He took another swig from his bottle, he didn't need a happy Deputy ether...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

( **Back in the saloon... )**

Tenchi felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he slowly turned around...

It was a smiling Washu, holding the small baby...

" **You're needed upstairs... **"

Tenchi saw the concern in the girls faces...

He turned back to Doc...

" **Perhaps, next time?... **"

Doc smiled and nodded...

Getting up, Tenchi was escorted, to and up the stairs...

_**Oh, Yes... A lot like Wyatt...**_

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tenchi Muyo in the west... Part two...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...16...**

**( ****The Jurai/Masaki Ranch )**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was almost time for lunch...

Azusa was wondering what his wife and daughter would be fixing today...

Earlier in the morning, a troop of Buffalo troopers had passed by...

They were out chasing some braves who'd jumped a nearby reservation and were just dropping by to check up on the local ranches...

The Lieutenant in charge hadn't mention any names, but Azusa had a pretty good idea who they was following...

Tenchi had mentioned both the troopers and the 'braves' when he'd first come to the ranch a few days before...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Besides letting them get water, Azusa had sold them over half a steer...

From his time in the army, he knew just how tasty beans and hardtack (sort of a cracker) was...

Since he had to 'prepare' the steer for the troopers, the girls had been processing the rest of the meat, so it didn't go to waste...

He thought he could smell the aroma of cooked steak in the air...

He wondered if there was any of that fancy Bar-B-Q sauce the family had sent out from back East a while back...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was too bad Ayeka and Tenchi weren't here...

He knew they both enjoyed a good steak...

Then he smiled...

_**Oh well, More for me!!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Several miles South of town... )**

The troop of soldiers had stopped to rest their horses...

The sergeant made sure the men check their gear and horse before resting themselves...

Morale was up after they stopped at the Jurai/Masaki Ranch and acquired a good supply of fresh meat...

It wasn't going be lizard and snake in the stew again tonight

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sergeant walked over to one of the native scouts, checking his horse...

" **They still up there, watching us?..** "

The scout looked at the sergeant and did a slight nod of his head...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sergeant glanced up at the near by ridge...

He couldn't see them, but he knew there were a number of **'hostiles' **( non-friendly indians ) watching them...

Most likely the very ones they were following and never seeing...

There was an old saying -- **If you can see them, you know you're in trouble...**

The sergeant's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a slight rumbling sound...

Turning, he found the Lieutenant standing near by, his hand on his stomach, an embarrassed look on his face...

The sergeant shook his head, perhaps when they got back from this patrol he'd have to rethink his decision about whether or not to reenlisting again...

Retirement was beginning to look mighty good...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The tribal village... )**

Nothing was moving...

Every thing was quiet...

Except for some giggling...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Kagato's Office... )**

Kagato had watched that female deputy cross the street and enter the saloon earlier...

Usually he didn't even have noticed her...

He never given ether of the females a thought before...

However, of late even she was beginning to get on his nerves...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

But now he was smiling...

The rider he'd sent over to the next town to the west had just gotten back...

They had a telegraph there and he'd wired off for some help...

The rider had orders to wait for the replies before heading back...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Up until now he hadn't wanted to put out for **professional** help...

It always cost too much and usually wasn't really needed...

But it was beginning to look like he was going to need it, after all...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The telegraph line from the East was getting closer and the locals might be able to get more help on their side and that was something Kagato didn't want...

Also, word of what was happening out there was bound to find it's way into town...

Like word of the railroad looking into running a line through this area within the next year...

A **MAJOR**reason Kagato wanted to have **complete** local control...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The return telegrams had mentioned arriving by stage in the next day or two...

Kagato smiled as he looked out the window...

He had a very wicked laugh when he was happy...

It was a laugh than none of the locals wanted to hear...

It was usually the last thing they ever heard...

And he was **VERY** happy at the moment...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Washu's Saloon... )**

Washu was in the lead as Tenchi and the girls followed her down the up stair's hallway to the room that was being used for their special guest...

Washu couldn't help smiling as she watched Ayeka, Ryoko and Sakuya, each trying to get a hold of one of Tench's arms...

It was taking all of her will power not to laugh...

She even noticed Kiyone smiling too...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Getting to the room's door, she turned to the others...

She put on her serious face...

" **Quiet... **"

All the bickering stopped and there was quiet, but they still continued to arm grab...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sighing, Washu snapped her fingers...

It was almost like a pistol shot in the hallway...

All eyes were on her...

She pointed at Tenchi...

" **You... Inside!... **"

As Tenchi moved forward, the others followed...

Washu held up a hand...

" **The rest of you, wait out here...** "

The girls froze at Washu's word and she opened the door...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keeping an eye on the girls, Washu let Tenchi enter and then followed him into the room...

She quickly closed and locked the door before any of the girls could react...

She was now all alone in the room with Tenchi...

If you didn't count the doctor, the mother, Ryo-ohki holding the baby and Nagi standing watch at the window...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the hall, Washu's sudden movement had caught the girl's off guard...

As they moved towards the door, Kiyone stepped in to block them...

They were now all looked at her...

From the look in their eyes, Kiyone was beginning to wish she were some where else...

" **Washu and Tenchi need to discuss some things and make some very important plans... **"

That seem to calm them down...

A bit...

" **It shouldn't take too long, but he need to be able to think without being distracted... **"

In the dim light, Kiyone swore she saw Ryoko and Ayeka blush?...

But they were a lot calmer...

**( Back Down stairs... )**

Doc heard some one enter the saloon and looked up...

It was Mihoshi, the deputy, the only other female he'd seen this morning ( besides the sheriff ) not wearing a dress...

Stopping just inside the doors, she seem to be looking around for some one or thing...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Doc saw the bartender quickly duck down behind the bar...

So, not seeing any one else around, Mihoshi made her way over to Doc's table...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Coming to a stop next to his table, she stood there watching as he played cards...

Doc looked up...

" **Can I help you?...** "

Mihoshi smiled back...

" **OH!!... Oh, yes... Do you know where Washu is?...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Doc thought for a moment...

There was a **FIRE **raging upstairs, should he add to it?...

Doc smiled back...

_**Why not?...**_

What was a little more gunpowder?...

" **I believe she and the others are upstairs... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Smiling, she turned, crossed the room and headed up the stairs...

Doc noticed the bartender peek over the bar at Mihoshi and then his way...

Shaking his head, he stood back up...

He was surprised when Doc threw back his head and started laughing...

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tenchi Muyo in the west... Part two...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...17...**

**( Downstairs,Washu's Saloon... )**

Doc sat at his table and watched deputy Mihoshi Kuramitsu cross the room and start up the stairs...

There was just something about western women you just didn't find back east...

At least, not outside a bordello...

Some day, some male would get very lucky...

Right now, Doc just enjoyed the view...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When she reached to top, Mihoshi stopped and looked around...

Looking back down stairs, she came eye to eye with Doc...

For some reason she found herself blushing...

Doc couldn't help smiling at her...

Smiling back, Mihoshi turned and entered the upstairs hall...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Some where in the desert... )**

George Watson was standing next to the wagon carrying the telegraph key and the batteries to send messages...

He was taking slow deep breaths to get his nerves back...

After THIS mission, he decided maybe working in an office wasn't so bad after all...

Having calmed down, George climbed into the wagon...

He had a message to send...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Watson had been sitting at his portable desk when one of the braves guarding the camp had came and gotten him...

It seem that some one wanted to see him...

He followed the brave through the camp and out into the dark...

Traveling some distance, they came to another brave sitting on a rock...

This one was dressed differently, a scarf around his head and wearing an army shirt...

Watson wasn't sure he liked this...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The second brave whispered something to the first...

" **You, one who make wires sing?... **"

Watson wasn't sure what that meant, but nodded...

" **You sing to great white father in land where sun rise?... **"

Watson was pretty sure he was talking about sending messages back East...

Again he nodded...

The second brave nodded..

" **You sing for me...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Watson sat for a while, staring at the key...

It took a while but he steadied his hand and began to key off the message...

**To: General Crook... **

**Care of: Great White Father...**

**President C. A. Arthur...**

**Washington, DC...**

**General Crook... **

**You no catch me...**

**Geronimo...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Washu's upstairs hallway... )**

Entering the hallway, Mihoshi discovered she wasn't alone...

There she found not only Ryoko Hakubi, but also Ayeka Jurai, as well as the one she'd been looking for...

Her friend Kiyone...

And having found her, she'd forgotten why she'd been looking for her...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiyone wasn't sure why Mihoshi was there or even why she was even awake...

But under the circamstances, she thought it best to remove the danger...

Ayeka, Ryoko and Sakuya standing there in the hallway, kept away from Tenchi was a powder-keg...

And Kiyone was sure Mihoshi could easily become the match...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the others watched, Kiyone took Mihoshi's arm, guided her down the hall, down the stairs, out the doors, across the street and back into the office...

Only when they were back in the office did Mihoshi remember her question

" **Kiyone... Who's Tenchi Masaki?...** "

Kiyone took a deep breath and sighed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Kagato's Office... )**

Standing at the window, Kagato drank his coffee, BLACK...

Things had been quiet for some time...

It was getting late and his eyes were beginning to close...

Turnning off his lamp, he sat in his padded chair, getting some shut eye...

Away from the window he didn't see the Sheriff, with her Deputy in tow, exit the saloon, cross the street and enter the sheriff's office...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Guest room, Washu's Saloon... )**

Tenchi had taken a seat and looked around at those in the room with him...

Washu Hakubi, the saloon's owner...

Doc. Jones, keeping an eye on the young mother they'd just brought into town...

Little Ryo-Ohki, Washu's youngest daughter, was holding the small baby...

Standing at the window, was Nagi Katsumoro who'd escorted Ryo-Ohki to her mom...

Washu indicated she trusted all here, Tenchi accepted her word...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu smiled...

" **Tenchi... We need your help... **"

Standing next to the bed, she took the young mother's hand...

" **Doc. Jones has come to the conclusion that Martha here needs to be treated at a hospital back East...** "

Tenchi saw the young mother smile up at Washu and she back...

_**OK... There had to be more...**_

Washu smiled at him...

" **Nagi here has agreed to escort Martha on her trip... **"

He saw Nagi nod her head...

" **However... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bells went off in the back of Tenchi's mind...

Sighing, Tenchi saw Washu smiling...

She could see that he was waiting for her to continue...

" **We don't feel that the young one is up to the trip yet or should not be subjected to it... **"

Tenchi wasn't sure where this was going...

Looking up, he discovered Washu only inches away from his face...

Had grandfather not done this to him before, Tenchi might have had a heart attack...

Washu smiled at Tenchi, he hadn't passed out or jumped up and run...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took a while for his heart to calmed down and he was able to breath again...

"**AND?... **"

Washu smiled...

_**He's good...**_

" **And the baby will stay here... **"

Even Tenchi could see there was a big...

" **But?... **"

Washu was proud of him...

" **Martha wants to be sure the little one is well taken care of, before she starts out... Just in case... **"

Tenchi wondered why Washu was so happy...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu sighed, Tenchi just wasn't taking the hint...

" **Tenchi... Martha wishes for YOU to watch over her child while she's gone... **"

Tenchi was stunned...

" **You ARE the one she trust the most... **"

Tenchi looked over at the young mother, who smiled back...

" **AND... **"

Tenchi looked at Washu...

"** If something happens... Her little one would be in good hands... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu saw Tenchi smile...

Tenchi was thinking about the effect a **GRANDCHILD** would have back home...

Perhaps greater freedom?...

There would be an effect...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sighing, Tenchi got up and walked over to the bed...

He looked down into the young mother's tired face...

" **Are you sure of this?...** "

The mother took his hand and smiled back up at him...

She nodded her head...

Tenchi sighed and smiled back...

Squeezing her hand, he nodded...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Looking over at Ryo-Ohki, Tenchi saw the child in question...

He turned back to Washu...

" **By the way... What is his name?...** "

Washu smiled and sighed...

" **HER name is Mayuka...** "

Tenchi looked at the little girl and sighed...

" **Of, course... Another female...** "

But he couldn't help smiling...

_**Mayuka Masaki... Sounds nice...**_

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	18. Chapter 18

**Tenchi Muyo in the west... Part two...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...18...**

**( Washu's Saloon... )**

Washu had opened the door and let Ayeka and Ryoko into the guest room...

Entering, they found not only Teachi and Washu, but the bountyhunter Nagi Katsumoro, Doc. Jones, watching the young mother and Little Ryo-Ohki, holding the small baby...

Even Sakuya was there...

Washu smiled...

" **OK... Now that we're all here, we need to discuss a few things... **"

All Tenchi could do was sigh...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Sheriff's Office... )**

" **Kiyone... Who's Tenchi Masaki?...** "

Sitting at her desk, Kiyone found herself shutting her eyes and sighing...

" **He's a relative of Ayeka's from back east...** "

Mihoshi turned with a broad smile...

" **He's so cute... Think Ayeka would introduce me to him?...** "

This was why she'd gotten Mihoshi back to the office...

From what Kiyone had seen of Ayeka the past day or so, she was more likely to chase after Mihoshi with an ax...

Ryoko and Sakuya would be close behind her...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Several miles South of town... )**

The troop of soldiers had stopped by the Lieutenant's command...

Ahead, the scouts had dismounted and were looking at the ground...

The Sargent went ahead to check things out...

After a few minutes talking to the scouts one of them pointed to the East...

The Sargent looked East before returning to the Lieutenant...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Sargent didn't look happy...

That had the Lieutenant on edge...

" **Well?...** "

The Sargent looked back at the scouts...

" **What do they have to say?...** "

The Sargent sighed, no stalling...

" **They came upon tracks of a large number of pones passing here not long ago...** "

" **So?...** "

" **They're not the tracks we've been following... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Kagato's Office... )**

Kagato looked at the note one of his men had delivered earlier...

**Arriving on next stage...**

Kagato smiled...

It wasn't signed, but he had an idea who it was from...

He began to chuckle...

_**So it begins...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The tribal village... )**

Wild Dog had been upset when the brave come calling his name...

He'd been with an old friend and things had just gotten good...

Exiting the tee-pee, he'd been looking for something to use on the loud mouth brave...

But the brave was one of the scouts and wouldn't have returned without reason...

As it turned out, he did have a reason, a very **GOOD** reason...

It seem the chiricahua Apache weren't the only ones passing by...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A couple of braves had come across a large number of pony track headed east...

Unlike the horses the troopers and Apache were riding, these were un-shod indian ponies and that didn't bode well...

The only tribes that still rode un-shoed horses were from south and hadn't been seen in many moons...

Wild Dog wondered what had brought them this far, the last time **Comanches** had ridden this far, he'd been a young brave...

He was sure of one thing, having them show up wasn't good...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

( **The Jurai/Masaki Ranch )**

Azusa was concerned...

A ranch hand had ridden in to report that the gunhands Kagato had just off the ranch for the past month, were gone...

They wouldn't be gone without orders from Kagato...

And Kagato wasn't one to give up so easily...

He wouldn't retreat, he would withdraw and strike somewhere else...

Why did he feel like it was just the calm before the storm?...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Back in New York... )**

Kiyone Masaki had been looking for her husband for some time and it seem that he wasn't in the house after all...

However, there were lots of places to hide and Nobuyuki knew where the best ones were...

It seem that **ALL **the Masaki males had their favorite place to go when wanting to avoid something...

Of course, he really might have had to gone to docks with Yosho...

AND on the day she wanted to go shopping...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

" SIGH!!!... Oh, well... Guess I'll see if Tennyo can go... "

She remembered seeing her daughter sitting it the library, reading...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Entering the library, she found her daughter right where she'd left her...

Sitting on the couch, reading...

However, as she got closer, she noticed something odd...

Tennyo was sitting there, an open book in her lap, her mouth open, staring at nothing...

A hand on her shoulder startled Tennyo...

" **Are you alright, Dear?...** "

Tennyo looked up at her mother, tears in her eyes, a smiles on her face...

" **I think I'm an Aunt!...** "

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

It hadn't been a question, it was more of a statement...

The way she'd said it wasn't lost on her mother...

Her eyes widened and she gasped...

" **Then that would make me a....** "

She didn't finish...

A BIG smile appeared on her face, Kiyone's eyes closed as she fainted...

She didn't hit the floor...

Nobuyuki caught her before she hit the hard wooden floor...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Outside Washu's Saloon... )**

Washu had brought every one up to date about the child and mother...

Instantly Ayeka, Ryoko and Sakuya had tried to get Ryo-Ohki to let **THEM **hold little Mayuka...

Mayuka's mom had enjoyed watching the girls compete over Mayuka...

She had an idea that it had more to with Tenchi than her daughter...

Nagi had stood there shaking her head, smiling...

Tenchi had just sighed and Washu had a gleam in her eyes...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The stage had just arrived and the passengers were getting off...

Washu was standing there with Nagi as the passengers got off for a short break before continuing their trip east...

First off had been a elderly couple...

They only entered the saloon when they were told it also served food...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next two off were both males...

Nagi had put a hand on Washu's shoulder as she started to re-enter the saloon...

They'd stood quiet while the two men collected a few things and then walked down the boardwalk...

Washu had looked up at Nagi, who sighed...

" **The young looking one is John Wesley Hardin, a cold heart killer...** "

Washu watched the two cross the street to Kagato's office...

" **The other one with the mustache is 'Black Jack' Ketchum... I wonder what they're doing here?...** "

Washu shook her head...

" **Seems we underestimated Kagato...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A short time later... )**

The passengers had re-boarded the stage, with Nagi and the young mother, Martha...

Nagi looked out the window at Washu...

" **Sure I shouldn't stay?...** "

Washu smiled and looked at the girls, just inside the saloon doors...

" **I'm sure... Martha need you on the stage...** "

Nagi looked at all the girls surrounding Tenchi, who was holding a small giggling bundle...

She just smiled and shook her head...

Washu looked where Nagi was looking and smiled too...

" **Don't worry... We'll handle Kagato...** "

If this Kagato was dumb enough to get between the girls and Tenchi, Nagi didn't want to even guess what they'd do to him...

" **I'll try to get back as soon as I can...** "

Washu smiled at Nagi...

" **Well... We'll try to keep something for you...** "

As the stage drove off, she could hear both Nagi and Martha laughing...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	19. Chapter 19

**Tenchi Muyo in the west... Part two...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**Chapter...19... The Masaki Estate...**

**( New York City... )**

The white haired female, sitting in a rocker, smiled as she closed the large book in her lap...

She chuckled as she looked into the wide-eyed little children watching her every move...

The young boy with dark hair and the seven young girls with various hair colors and hair styles...

The girls all spoke at once...

" **You're not even half way through yet?...** "

" **What happen next?...** "

" **What about the bad guys?...** "

" **What about the indians and cavalry troops...** "

" **Did you really have to ride on a stagecoach to get out to the ranch?...** "

" **Was Auntie Mayuka really born in a wagon?...** "

" **Did every one have to ride horses?...** "

" **Did you really own a saloon, Nanna?...** "

" **Was momma really a lawman?...** "

Smiling, Washu raised a hand to stop the rush of questions...

However her eye was on the person behind the kids...

*** * * * * * * * * ***

" **Yes, Mayuka?...** "

All eyes turned to the young lady standing in the doorway looked on and smiling...

Like her Papa, Mayuka was shy and quiet, Washu had noticed her standing there for some time...

But, like all the others, she enjoyed listening to Grandmother Washu when she read from the big family history book...

She hadn't wanted to interrupt the story...

Sighing, she spoke up...

" **Sasami sent me to get you all... She has lunch ready...** "

She looked at the clock and sighed...

" **At least it was twenty minutes ago... Auntie Mihoshi was there, so....** "

Before she finished, there was a rush, as every one hurried past her...

Last were two girls, dragging the boy behind them...

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Washu couldn't help smiling...

" **Ayeka, Ryoko... Let Tench get to his feet first...** "

She sighed as the three disappeared around the corner...

She could see Mayuka watching the others head down the hall to the dinning room...

" **Any word on the others?...** "

Mayuka looked up and blushed...

" **Having just acquired new Paris gowns, Auntie's Ayeka, Ryoko and Sakuya have dragged Papa Tenchi off to ****Delmonico's to eat...** "

Washu shook her head, after all this time...

" **Isn't the Mayor's Ball tonight?...** "

Mayuka nodded her head...

" **Papa will be driving the new large Rolls Royce Silver Ghost...** "

Washu smiled...

*** * * * * * * * * ***

" **If Tenchi is driving, who get to sit next to him?...** "

Mayuka couldn't help smiling...

" **After they eat, they're picking up Auntie Ryo-Ohki before going to the Ball...** "

Washu chuckled, Tenchi was getting smarter...

She saw Mayuka looking at her...

" **I guess that just leaves, you, me, Mihoshi and Sasami to watch the kids?...** "

Washu looked up and smiled, patting the leather bound book...

" **I don't think we'll have much problems with them... We were getting to the part best read by candle light any way...** "

Mayuka shook her head and smiled...

" **Guess I'd better go help Sasami fix some treats for later... **"

Turning, she headed down the hall...

Washu smiled as Mayuka's voice floated back to her...

" **You'd better hurry if you expect any thing to be left after Auntie Mihoshi and the kids get to the table... **"

Setting the large book on the small desk next to her chair, a smiling Washu rose and followed...

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**End of Tenchi Muyo in the west... Part two......**


End file.
